once a conceter, aways a conceter
by luna.charm.3
Summary: Contests and the Hoenn leauge. though Team Rock had not take noitce of me for a while my abilty had been growning with out me knowing. But know here in Hoenn, It will all change. Sequel to In to the heart, with an understanding.
1. Chapter 1: Shipping to Hoenn

**A/N: SO YOU ARE AWARE I WILL BE DOING THIS AS A SEIRES THING. YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD.**

Ch 1

The boat trip was nice enough. Nice people (well most), nice weather.

Me and Ash (Now 14) were ready for this adventure, after the Johto region. It was nice to get some time to relax. Ask and Pikachu jumped in the pool. Now I would have not of minded, but you see where I was near the pool. Due to this I got soaked

"ASH!" I yelled

"Sorry Laura. I thought I bought you to Hoenn. Not Misty." He told me. It's true. Me and Misty were really close, us being the girls of the group, I guessed I started to act like her as well then.

Ash asked the captain when we would get to hoenn.

Thank god it was only going to be one more night. I heard from other girls that contests were the reason for them coming to Hoenn.

"Yes...You hear that Eevee...contests"

"What you going on about now Laura?" Ash looked at me with a dazed look on his face as did Pikachu.

"Pokémon contests of course. Mom entered them when she was young. I aways wanted to go for it. But I waited and now I can go for it. Wooooooooooooo" I explain

"So how do they work?"

After explaining everything thing to Ash we went to bed. suddenly there was a "PIKA..." and then a "PIKACHU"

"Eevvvveeeeeeee...Eevee" My starter Pokémon tugged on my covers

"Whats up with you?" The light then came on. Jolteon got out of her pokeball to trun them on, Vaporeon then used water gun. by this time I saw feet out side the window. "Not them 3. Thanks you guys. Return" each of them went back in their pokeballs. Eevee on my shoulder we ran after them as I saw Team Rocket and Ash swinging on a rope.

When I got on the dock floor Jessie and James were on top of a lorry, while Mewthow and Pikachu were on another going a different way.

"Ash what happened? Or should I say what have they done this time with Pikachu?" I asked

Ash explained as Officer Jenny came and help us. "I will go this way see what I can do. To bad I don't have any flying Pokémon with me." Lucky for us Officer Jenny did.

They went off in her bike while I ran to track Team Rocket down. "Come out every one" All I had with me were my eeveelutions Jolteon, flareon, Vaporeon, Eevee and Espeon. "Lets go ladies"

I got there just in time Team Rocket had Pikachu by a magnet thing. I had no idea what it was doing to him.

The Hunter around saw what was happening and by using nightshade they helped us. "Ok. help Hunter by using Shadow ball Espeon" "Espe...on!"

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again"

**The next day**

"Pikachu wake up...Pikachu what's wrong with you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Mays start

Ch 2

**MAY POV**

Hi I'm May. I am now aloud to travel around my home region, the Hoenn Region. As I have just turned ten years thing is... I have to bring a Pokémon. The other thing is... I kind of...sort of... don't really... like Pokémon.

**LAURA POV**

All I wanted to do was get Team Rocket back for what they did to Pikachu. The little yellow mouse Pokémon was shaking. Volts come from the red spots on its face. When the ship reached the port, me and Ash got off and tried to find the Pokémon centre. Turns out there is not one for miles. Ash called Oak and went to Professor Birch. I stayed in town I talked to Dad. I explained what happened to Pikachu.

"So they still after Pikachu aye?"

"Ya. I sometimes think that they only knew about Pikachu after finding me. I hate the fact that even now they come after him and not me. I would rather have them come after me than Pikachu. Dad what do I do?"

"Show them what's what."

After talking to Dad I walked to the lab. on the way I ran into a small Eevee near the road. As I walked past it the smaller version of my starter Pokémon and suddenly before I knew it the littler Eevee used tackle to push me back. A girl on her bike raced passed. "Thanks little one" As I walked off I saw Little Eevee follow me. I had always wanted to raise an Eevee to evolve. With how this Eevee acted it (to me) had the personality of an Umbreon. "Ok little one come with, GO POKEBALL."

**MAY POV **

I looked back out at the girl that was saved by that Eevee. As she caught it I rode to her. "Hey sorry I am May"

"Don't worry about it. I'm Laura. Much worse has happened to me over the years"

"Where you off to?"

"Professor Birch's lab"

"As am I"

** LAURA POV **

I walked with May to the lab.

Its odd I meet all types of people.

Misty. Brock. Tracy. It's great as well.

"Laura?"

"What? What is it May?"

"Do you think we are being followed? Just the thing is I feel like we are"

I always felt that. I did not want may to find out about me so.… "I'll go check. You go to the lab. If you see my friend Ash. Tell him I'm dealing with something. He'll know what I mean"

I turned my back on May. As she turned a corner on her bike I got ready to get a Pokèmon out.

Then… "eeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee" The smaller Eevee I just caught jumped out of her pokeball. Ran straight for the woods.

All I heard was. "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE RAT"

**MAY POV**

Laura has to be ok. Oh what I'm I saying of course she is. I found everyone including Laura's friend Ash. We were looking for he's Pikachu.

"So where is Laura?" Ash said to me. My head spun trying to remember what she had told me.

"She said... she's dealing with something. She told me you would understand that" By his face, worried and looking round for any sign of her, I could tell he did.

Then I hear a scream. Ash looks round. "LAURA"


	3. Chapter 3: Starter chose

Ch 3

**LAURAS POV**

It all happened so fast.

First all I can see is Ash and May looking up at a huge robot thing made by Team Rocket. Then they sucked all the electricity out of Pikachu. Well the amount that was built up in him. Before I knew about it I was out of the robots grip. Knowing that Pikachu needed help, there was only one thing I could do.

"Pokèmon of the forest, come and help Pikachu"

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again"

**JESSIES POV**

"She's stronger. She did not for one moment hold back. Not only that but her eyes, they are just as Giovanni told us her Moms eyes looked when she did the same" I told the others as we landed.

"So what's the point to this?" James looked at me oddly.

"The point is we have to call the boss"

Meowth set up the link, Giovanni was sat in his chair on his own, as we spoke he turned.

"Sir"

"What? What do you want?"

"Sir. We are in the Hoenn Region. And we thought we'd tell you about the girl."

_"I am no girl...My name is Laura...I from Paltte town...AND I CAN TALK TO AND UNDERSTAND POKEMON...I AM A CONCETER...Is that what you wanted?" _

What she said to him at the Viridian City gym still with him.

"What is about her? You already told me about how she was showing no deployment in her powers. So why bring her up now?"

"Well you see sir she errrrrr... Has her eyes. She is not holding back."

"Go after her again. By the time she's 15 I want her in a Team Rocket uniform. Do you hear me?" What he said to her then spun in his head.

"_When_ _you stood there you looked just like her. Give it time my dear and you will be wearing a Team Rocket uniform_. _Make no mistake of that."_

"Yes sir" We said

**LAURAS POV**

May still had to chose a Pokèmon.

After some thinking, she chose Torchic the fire type.

I went to talk to Oak. And asked him to take some of my Pokèmon back to Kanto. I sent back Vaporeon and flareon.

"Wait where are you going?" yelled May as we left the lab.

Ash and I turned, "Oldale Town"

"Can I come with?"

"Sure"

Thinking May is a good person ( which is true) I had no issue with it.

The one thing about May was...

"Can we slow down?" She moned a bit

Suddenly I hear a "Muuuuuud...kip...kip" I went up to the lake.

**MAYS POV**

"Torchic come... TORCHIC..."

**LAURAS POV **

"Jolteon Thunder" "Jolteon"

Poor Torchic we had to take it to the Pokèmon centre. (**A/N: IS TORCHIC MALE/FEMALE?)**

"Hey what's that?" We reached a bunch of what looked like rocks

"These are the Ruins of Oldale" A guy said to us.

Professor Alden (The guy) Pointed down to the Pokèmon centre. Luckily we were not too far.

Once there Nurse Joy took Torchic to the back room.

"See told you not to worry" I said to May after I signed up of the Hoenn league.

Torchic only needed a good nights sleep.

Ash was talking Professor Oak.

May butted in and talked to him herself.

After that we took May on a tour of the Pokèmon centre "These are the trainers rooms, down there is where you can meet new people and trainers." I went off and Ash took May to get something to eat.

"look who I found. Professor Alden." I popped round the back of him.

Suddenly the lights went out.


End file.
